RWBY Divine Fury
by LegendofRemnent420
Summary: After having ravaged the city of Vale with her massive army of Grimm, successfully entrapping the heroes, and retrieving all 4 of the Relics, Salem manages to summon the unstoppable god of darkness to destroy him. However, the twisted deity has other plans. Will Team RWBY be able to defeat their deadliest foe yet?
1. Chapter 1: The Ultimate Evil, Nightmare

Ghira, Kail and Adam Taurus,alongside the white fang,the huntsman, and Raven Branwen and her bandit tribe fight off the immense hordes of Grimm accumulating at Beacon as well as the gargantuan Grimm Dragon. The beast sweeps near the ground and incinerates a group of White Fang soldiers with it's purple colored fire breath, instantly reducing them to charred skeletons.

"Damn i don't know if we can hold out any longer with that thing in the sky" Adam said

"We just have to until the Atlas forces get here just hang in there everyone" Ghira said

"He's right, if we quit now we are all gonna die!" Raven said

* * *

In the barren desolate Grimm overrun city of Vale. Salem has imprisoned Team RWBY Jaune, Winter, Sun Oscar and Qrow in a bizzare net like slimy black substance. Nora and Ren's corpses lay motionless and battered on opposite boulders in the distance. Their lifeless eyes still lay open. An army of Grimm composed of Beowolves,Ursai,and several Tiger like Grimm watch the losing battle from afar. Salem then brings all four of the relics to a dark black wooden pedestal with slots each shaped precisely as their relics to use there awesome magnificent power to summon the unstoppable god of darkness. Ozpin then assumes control of Oscar's body to attempt to talk sense into the dark mistress.

"Don't do it Salem!, you cannot begin to comprehend the great evil you will unleash." Ozpin said

"Oh Ozpin always trying to find ways to save yourself taking countless lives with you in the process, and hiding inside the body of a child well no more no longer" Salem said unmoved by Ozpin's futile pleas.

"At least Ozpin isn't pure evil like you, you're a monster!" Ruby said

"You complement me Little Rose, it's such a shame a child like you got sucked into all this pain. But you all still choose to suffer despite the odds so suffer you will" Salem said

* * *

She then places the relics onto their respective spots. The items suddenly start to glow an uncanny purple. Lightning then starts to spark illuminating the blackened sky temporarily with each bolt. Hulking beats of thunder follow with each stroke.

"I have waited several millennia for this day. Say goodbye Ozpin!" Salam said

"This is not good" Winter said

A purple portal then starts to manifest as a hole appears to be ripped and warped into reality itself the void inside seems to be infinite and constantly expanding. A tall male figure leaps from the portal and lands on his feet. The portal gradually closes away shortly afterward.

The unknown figure is wearing purple form fitting battle armour with red portions covering his center mass, his forearms, as well as his right thigh which appear to resemble flesh. He also has curved silver spikes protruding from his shoulder,with several more on the stomach area of his armour and an additional pair protruding from his elbows as well.

He is very tall potentially 6 or 7 feet in height with a lean but well built frame. He also has pale white skin with shoulder length flowing black hair and dark purple eyes.

"No, it., it can't be" Ozpin starts to tremble and shake with fear.

"Oh it is and it will" The god's deep powerful voice seems to expand across the entire area sending chills to everyone's spines.

Salem stands in awe of the mighty god She kneels to her knees before him.

The others struggle to grasp the magnitude of what has been presented before them all.

"I cannot believe it, the god of darkness in the mortal realm once more, how may i serve you?" Salem said

"It's been so long Ozpin and i see now i'm going to have to clean up your mess, a mess i now realize i should've cleaned myself long ago."

The dark god then conjures what appears to be a spherical purple ball of pure energy the size of a basketball in his right hand and flings it towards Salem.

"This is impossible, NOOOO!""

Salem is then instantly disintegrated into a pile of purple colored ash by the powerful energy ball. Ozpin and the others proceed to look on in shock and fear.

* * *

"What the, what are you?" Winter muttered in fear."

"I have many names human filth, but you all may call me, Nightmare in the brief moments that remain in you." Said the God

"Fitting" Qrow said

Nightmare then frees them all from their prison via his telekinetic abilities.

"Why did he free us?" Sun said

"He, wants to fight us before he kills us". Ozpin said continuing to quiver in fear.

"And don't think i'm gonna finish you quickly either so who wishes to die first?" Nightmare said tapping his left foot.

"Your as twisted inside as Salem, full of hatred, well no more you've dug your own grave." Ruby said

"Hum arrogant girl do you really think you can defeat a god?" Nightmare said

Yang and Ruby then walk towards the god. Yang pumps her Ember Cecilia and Ruby cocks her Crescent Rose as they stand in front of their friends and family.

"Your gonna see what us mortals can do." Yang said

"And your gonna pay for what you did to Ozpin." Qrow said

Everyone then equips their weapons ready to fight for the fate of Remnant itself. Ozpin then starts to regain his confidence despite his fear as he walks towards Yang.

"If we don't survive this conflict I am proud to have been your headmaster." Ozpin said

"Me too Professor but your not just our headmaster your our family." Yang said

"And friend, best friend" Ruby added

"Thank you" Ozpin smiled a slight tear running down his eye for the first time in possibly several centuries.

Yang Ruby Ozpin and the others all charge toward the seemingly unstoppable god.

"If you all wish to die a warrior's death who am i to decline?"

* * *

Nightmare flies towards them and conjures two purple and silver daggers each with long 10 inch blades with purple streaks of energy flowing through them.

Nightmare attacks Ruby first which she only manages to detour two of his hits before he slashes her to the ground, depleting a portion of her aura.

"Ruby!" Weiss said

She then switches her Myrtenaster dust vials to ice and spins, a cyan light is then followed by a wave of ice when she strikes it into the ground, sending a flurry of ice towards Nightmare.

The ice however simply shatters on the god's armour not affecting him at all in the slightest

"Thanks it was getting quite hot anyway" Nightmare then punches Weiss away sending her flying.

* * *

Winter, Qrow ,Blake and Yang then all attack Nightmare he responds by blocking their attacks with a purple telekinetic shield resembling Jaune's.

"Did you not fully learn from the last futile attempt to defy me?" Nightmare said

He then jumps into the air and rapidly kicks them all to the ground.

'Enough! " Ruby launches herself towards Nightmare via Crescent Rose with Ozpin following suit. Nightmare then fuses his daggers to form a moderately sized Katana with a black and purple hilt with black string wrapped around it with the same purple energy streaks. He proceeds to block Ozpin's cane and Ruby's Crescent Rose with his sword.

"So the old hag must've told you about your silver eyes did she?" Ruby

Nightmare slashes his divine sword pushing Ozpin and Ruby back

"What's it to you* Ruby asked

"Your mother and the rest of your Sliver Eyed kind were created by my brother for only one purpose, to defeat me in the case he couldn't along with my children before our truce. So in a sense you are a living weapon" Nightmare said

"My god" Qrow said

"Silence" Nightmare shoots a lightning bolt towards Qrow's feet which makes him jump back behind Winter.

"His "children" are the Grimm right?" Oscar said subconsciously

"Well since i wasted my time explaining it all, i'm gonna have to make your deaths extra slow and painful." Nightmare said

* * *

Nightmare conjures a smaller purple energy ball and throws it at Weiss.

Weiss stares at the ball terrified.

"Weiss look out!"

Jaune leaps towards her and grabs her into his arms as they both fling towards safety the ball narrowly missing them. Jaune lands square on his back.

"This brings back memories" Weiss said

"Yeah except we were flying thousands of feet in the air, not fighting a murderous god of evil." Jaune said which makes Weiss giggle

Weiss helps Jaune up a small chunk of his armour has been ripped off from the blast.

* * *

All of the battered fighters stand before Nightmare Winter uses Qrow for support from the extreme fatigue of the battle.

"Your all insects just waiting to be squashed, but before i do i will ensure that you all experience terror beyond your little imaginations." Nightmare said

"What do you mean?" Ozpin said

"You truly are a fool this isn't even my true form" Nightmare said

"What!" Blake and Sun said in unison.

"Yes this state as you see is merely a front to conserve my latent power, you maggots should consider yourselves honored you will be the first mortals ever to lay eyes upon me in my true state" Nightmare said

"No it can't" Blake said

"Your blasphemy has continued for long enough you spineless dogs!" Nightmare said

"We are in more trouble than we thought" Winter said


	2. Chapter 2: Light and Darkness

"Now enough talk prepare yourselves to face oblivion"

Nightmare clenches his fists and begins to transform, his purple aura flares all around his body like an unstable wildfire.

"Everyone get back" Qrow said

The air then suddenly starts to feel heavy,hot, and moist the clouds in the sky then start to distort and spin like a cyclone.

"This is not good" Oscar said

"Agreed" Ozpin responded

Nightmare then starts to laugh maniacally as lightning bolts strike near him.

* * *

At Beacon Raven Branwen notices the unnatural cloud formation and thunderstorm she instantly realizes that Yang and the others are in critical danger.

"Oh no the others are in trouble I need to go help them"

Raven then flies off to aid them in their perilous battle.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Adam calls out as he stabs a Ursai right through its skull.

The lightning and thunder then stops briefly Nightmare's body continues to glow. The others look on in suspense and absolute then suddenly screams as his entire body starts to crack like a statue, he then seemingly explodes his purple energy flares like the sun itself.

He continues to scream as the night then suddenly changes to day then night several times before becoming dark again with the sky gaining a reddish tint.

"I can't see anything" Winter said

* * *

The light and smoke then clears to reveal Nightmare has morphed into a dark black hairless humanoid lizard like creature about Yang's height with a streamlined but still quite muscular physique with razor sharp clawed fingers and toes.

He also possesses white sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins. His spikes have disappeared as well as his irises and pupils creating pure purple eyes complete with a black lizard like tail 5 or 6 ft long with a sharp white tip.

Nightmare then flexes and examines himself as he becomes absorbed in awe of his power.

"What…is that" Sun said baffled

"His true form the one he was born in" Ozpin tries extremely hard not to cower in fear.

"So do you want to continue to suffer my wrath or die? because quite frankly I like both" Nightmare said

"Just because you became smaller you think you'll get an advantage?" Sun said

"Sun don't" Blake said

Sun then discharges his weapon at the Dark Lord, however his shots just simply bounce off not leaving any sign of injury.

Nightmare unimpressed then lunges at Sun at a very high uncanny speed making him nearly untraceable by the naked eye. He then kicks him in the stomach sending him back several feet.

"Does that answer your question?" Nightmare said

"Sun" Jaune yelled concerned

"He's so fast" Weiss said

"How are we supposed to beat him when none of our hits even do anything" Yang stomps on the ground several times in frustration.

"It's simple you can't your completely out of your league, no matter what you weak mortals do you can never defeat me, it seems like you have all given up already?" Nightmare said

"You're wrong" Blake said

"What did you say mortal?" Nightmare said

"She's right you may be powerful but I don't see anyone backing you up?" Sun said

"And we will find a way to beat you no matter what" Ruby said

"Oh really let's see someone back you up against this!"

* * *

Nightmare then flies up and conjures a large red energy ball ready to be thrown at the heroes.

"Oh no" Ozpin said

"I have to admit this was a fun fight, but I'm afraid this is where you say goodbye to your pathetic lives"

Nightmare then flings the energy orb towards them.

However a powerful gust of wind deflects the blast at a nearby building completely disintegrating it leaving no trace of any debris or rubble.

"What who did that you Ozpin?" Nightmare said

Nightmare then looks to see Raven on the ground in front of her daughter and the others with her long red sword glimmering.

"Another bug has come to get squashed" Nightmare said

Nightmare unimpressed then descends onto the ground several feet away from the group

"Mom... You came" a tear runs down Yang's dirt covered face

Raven wipes the tear away with her right finger

"I may have been a very horrible mother and person but I promise from here on forward I'm gonna make it all up to you, your sister, and your friends" Raven said

Ruby smiles

Raven and Yang hug for the first time in her life.

"Thank you" Yang said

Raven turns to Nightmare examining him up and down glaring at him as well.

"So that is the dark god he looks even more ugly then I imagined" Raven said

"He's powerful Raven he's much stronger than anyone or anything we've fought before none of our attacks even scratched him" Qrow said

"He calls himself Nightmare" Weiss said

"I don't know if even a Maiden can defeat him?" Ozpin said

"You created us for a reason Oz I'm not just gonna sit by and let that asshole over there destroy everything" Raven said

"Are you all done with your happy group moments? my patience runs thin and I heard that by the way" Nightmare said as he cracks his knuckles.

"Alright Nightmare I don't care how strong you are, you're going down today"

Raven points her sword at the deity.

"Hmm i never recalled making you mortals so arrogant, After I wipe you off the face of the earth I can resume the real battle"

* * *

Nightmare then soars into the sky and conjures a purple and black trident with sharp triangular tips

Raven follows suit by throwing her weapon into the air and catching it after flying 30 or 40 feet into the air. Raven slashes at Nightmare which he counters with his trident.

"I'll see to it that your the last of your disgusting kind Maiden"

Nightmare knocks Raven back with his trident.

"Try me" Raven manifests a somewhat smaller version of her blade with green energy flowing through the hill.

Nightmare growls angrily as he flies towards Raven.

They strike at each other with a flurry of vicious strikes with their weapons until Nightmare knocks her main sword from her hand the blade hastefully plummets to the ground.

"Uh oh dropped your toy?" Nightmare said

Raven flies towards Nightmare and attempts to punch him with her right arm, however he evades the punch with his unnatural speed appearing to have teleported.

"What I had him where did he go?" Raven said

"Right behind you" Nightmare laughed

"How could you have possibly moved that fast?" Raven said

"Wow I make one simple move and your head's spinning you do not deserve to carry the title of the Spring Maiden"

"Shut up!" Raven demanded

"Don't worry I'll make sure your daughter suffers the most before she dies"

Nightmare begins to laugh nearly uncontrollably.

"Don't you DARE threaten my DAUGHTER!"

Raven grabs Nightmare's neck and sends them both plummeting to the ground. Nightmare kicks Raven off they both then engage in a series of physical blows.

"Go... To...Hell"

Raven then kicks Nightmare in the abdomen with both of her legs sending him plummeting to the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Nightmare lands front-facing into the ground seemingly defeated Raven lands near him.

"Huh that's all you got?" Raven said

The others look on uncertain If Raven succeeded in defeating Nightmare.

Raven spits on Nightmare's "body" and proceeds to walk towards the group.

"I think I did it" Raven said

* * *

As Ozpin sighs in relief a sudden beam of red energy impales Raven through her side. She gasps in shock as she collapses onto the ground.

"MOM!" Yang screamed

Ozpin and the others look in shock barely registering what is occurring, Ozpin frightened gives Oscar back control of his body.

Nightmare is standing straight up completely unscathed save for being somewhat covered in dirt sadistically smiling and angrily runs to her mother and kneels onto her knees checking her pulse and holding her hand hysterically sobbing .

"You bastard!" Qrow shouted

Ruby stands by Oscar still in shock and anger Oscar looks at her worriedly. Ruby then suddenly hears a mysterious male voice in her head.

"Ruby can you hear me?" The voice asked sounding strangely tranquil, polite, and elegant.

"What who is that?" Ruby responded aloud

Oscar stares at Ruby perplexed.

Raven coughs up blood several times some of it splashes on Yang's leg.

"Yang I love you so much!" Raven then starts to cry as well.

"I love you too please don't leave us!" Yang said

Nightmare then walks towards them smiling at their agony.

"Don't sob girl, I'm simply paving the way for the salvation of your entire race it's nothing personal, well maybe it's personal" Nightmare said

Yang angrily looks up and glares at the deity with tears still streaming down her face.

The rest of team RWBY and the group look at Yang pitifully.

"You fucking sick monster, you call taking innocent lives and hurting people salvation? why I don't understand why are you so cruel and heartless what do you gain out of it?" Yang said

"Well to save us all time explaining I'll give you one simple answer I like it" Nightmare said

An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment as she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the sadistic god which he continues to evade with his speed Yang unfazed continues her assault.

Weiss, Ruby ,Blake and Oscar then join the perilous fight their hits having little effect on Nightmare.

"Oh shit I forgot, Jaune your semblance now!" Qrow said

"Right" Jaune runs towards Raven and starts the process of amplifying her aura. Raven then starts to gasp for air.

Ruby slashes Nightmare's face with Crescent Rose however the weapon does not even leave a scratch.

"Why won't you maggots just die!"

* * *

Nightmare snapkicks Ruby square in the face sending her to the ground incapacitating her.

"Ruby!" Blake runs to Ruby concerned for her teammate's safety.

Nightmare points his right finger at Blake preparing to fire another energy beam. He is then suddenly struck in the back by Weiss and Yang's weapons.

Nightmare quickly turns towards them and snarls angrily.

"Oh no you don't" Weiss said

"You vile filth sucking ANTS!"

Nightmare lunges towards them.

The mysterious male voice then once again contacts Ruby again via her subconscious.

"You must unlock the power of your silver eyes now or all hope will be lost"

"Who are you?" Ruby asked

"There's no time to explain you must wake up Ruby, You cannot let him win, The fate of the entire planet rests in your hands".


	3. Chapter 3: Requiem

Ruby then awakens much to Blake's relief

"Uh I heard some really weird voice in my head"

"What do you mean?" Blake asked

"It sounded like a man he told me I needed to unlock my powers I have absolutely no Idea who he is but I think he's on our side hopefully"

"He better we need all of the help we can get"

Nightmare punches Weiss and Yang to the ground with his superior agility

He walks up to Weiss and stomps on her chest with his right foot she screams from the three clawed toes digging into her skin

fresh blood starts to seep from her wounds

Nightmare smiles evilly and chuckles relishing in Weiss's pain

Sun tries to attack Nightmare from behind however he is knocked away by his tail

"Weiss" Yang tries to stand but collapses from exhaustion

Nightmare looks before his battered opponents

"Let her go" Winter shouted

"Or what"

"Please listen to me violence isn't the answer to the world's problems please stop this" Oscar begged

"You fools think what I'm doing is heinous look at what you're doing you too achieve your goals with violence, that's how the great war was won, it's how the faunus gain respect, it's just simply a force of nature I gifted all humans with my ways of cruelty to ensure balance but I see now this world has no room for good or evil when I defeat you all I will reshape this world into my image how it should be"

"Your gonna have to go through us pal" Qrow said

Nightmare angrily stares and grunts at Qrow

"You dare provoke me"

"Uncle Qrow's right We're not going to stand by and let you impose your sick views on how you think the world should work no matter how much the odds are against us we will stop you" Ruby said

Nightmare takes his foot off of Weiss and walks away from her and Yang advancing closer towards Ruby and the others

"Oh really you think a little thing like you can beat me as long as you can't utilize your power your nothing against me"

"You may be a god but unlike you I have the strongest power of all my friends to support me until the end that's why you won't win this war"

"We'll see little Ruby"

Oscar walks up to the right side of Ruby and looks at her with Ruby following suit

"Ruby if we don't survive this I need to tell you something I should've told you a long time ago I"

Before Oscar can finish his sentence Ruby grabs his head in both hands and gives him a long kiss on the lips Oscar gently pulls her in and returns the kiss

"I love you too" Ruby said

Nightmare looks on disgusted by the display of affection he raises his left hand over his mouth

"Aww It's almost sweet at least in the afterlife you two can be together for all eternity"

Nightmare's right arm then rapidly elongates towards Oscar ready to grab him

"Oscar look out" Ruby said

Suddenly Raven Branwen fully healed leaps in from the right direction and severs the evil god's right arm from the elbow down with her sword the severed limb falls to the ground it flails around as it slowly dissipates into black smoke

Nightmare reels back and screams out from the pain. Standing, he turns to face Raven with an infuriated look on his face

"You mortal fuck"

An oozing black liquid starts to spill from the stump

"Now you know what's it's like to feel pain"

The stump then suddenly starts to rapidly reform the missing limb it bubbles like boiling water as it grotesquely grows back

The others look on in terror as his entire limb is regenerated being completely identical to his severed arm

"How"

"Oh Raven you all haven't even started to truly experience pain yet but don't worry I will fix that shortly"

Nightmare points his left finger at Winter and prepares to fire an energy beam

Ruby quickly catches on to his intention and develops a horrified distressed expression

"No please don't do it"

The deadly red beam then streams from his finger towards Winter she stares in abject horror, eyes wide and mouth agape as the beam's glow looms closer

"Winter get away" Qrow dashes towards her and pushes her away from the blast

"NOOO" Ruby screams helplessly

He gasps in pain as the beam travels right through his abdomen he looks at the bullet sized hole in shock as he slumps forward on the ground motionless

Everyone else stares in shock as well

Ruby falls to her knees her eyes and mouth widen she starts to weep and sob

Nightmare begins to sadistically laugh clearly having enjoyed his evil act he then glances towards Oscar and smiles evilly

"I think the boy should go next"

"That monster" Ozpin said mentally

Ruby looks at Nightmare and clenches her fists immense rage begins to boil inside of her

"You ruthless heartless BASTARD"

She curls her arms to her body, and then suddenly flings her arms out to the sides, beginning to levitate off the ground. brilliant white light flows from her eyes enveloping the entire area

"What the" Nightmare exclaimed surprised

Ozpin quickly assumes control of Oscar's body

"Everyone cover your eyes quickly"Ozpin yelled

The light then dies down to reveal Ruby's entire body is covered in a complex silver, white and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles traveling upwards

Her waist and thighs have also become slightly larger and her body has become more defined

The others all look at Ruby astonished by what they are seeing

"What happened to her"Sun said

"She has done it she has unlocked the power of her silver eyes I cannot believe it I am so proud"Ozpin answered

"She looks like an angel"Yang said

Nightmare looks at Ruby and begins to feel fear for the first time in his life

"What's going on she's different she's changed"

Ruby glares at Nightmare a gust of wind blows into his direction

"Filthy maggot prepare to be squashed"

Nightmare moves in to punch Ruby with his right hand however Ruby moves towards him so fast she almost cannot be seen by the naked eye with the exception of the silver rose petals she leaves in her wake

She grabs Nightmare's fist in her left hand mid flight

"Huh"

"Why don't you wake up your hurting people what have they done to you"

Nightmare jerks his fist out of her hand and attempts to uppercut her with his left fist however it burns when it makes contact with her body

He reels back and grabs his burnt hand

"How how could you have possibly gained this much power" Nightmare growls in anger

"Your just mad because you know you can't win now your gonna know how all the innocent people you've harmed felt to be totally powerless"

Ruby gives Nightmare a hard punch to the gut he gasps and puts his hands over his stomach in pain

She then punches him in the face twice before kicking him in the chest sending him flying several feet back

"Yeah kick his ass Ruby"Yang cheered

"You can beat him Ruby I know you can" Sun cheered joining in

Jaune runs to Qrow and checks his pulse

"Thank God he's still breathing Blake help me flip him over"Jaune said

"On it"

Jaune puts his hands over Qrow's injury and begins the healing process

Weiss notices Ruby's Crescent Rose on the ground next to her and picks it up she runs towards Ruby with it

"Ruby catch"

She flings the weapon in the air Ruby jumps up and catches it she lands on the ground in a kneeling position the weapon then transforms into its scythe form she twirls the weapon around, striking it into the ground

"Oh that's how you want to play huh"

Nightmare conjures his trident and charges towards Ruby

She counteracts by spinning around on top of her scythe and proceeds to kick Nightmare in the center which makes him stumble back

Ruby then slashes Nightmare in a left downwards motion he is barely able to block the attack with his weapon

"No I will not be defeated by the likes of you Ruby"

Nightmare thrusts his trident forward attempting to stab her she evades the attack with a dash of her enhanced semblance

She knocks his trident out of his hand and proceeds to slash him upwards with Crescent Rose inflicting a large gash on his body

Nightmare screams dropping his weapon as he kneels down in pain

"This can't be real how could I have possibly been defeated by a MORTAL?"

Nightmare pounds his fists on the ground unable to comprehend his defeat

"You lost because no matter how much evil may seem to win good will always prevail" Ruby said

Nightmare looks up and angrily snivels at Ruby his facial expression becoming filled with rage

"Like I said before I imbued all humans and faunus with my traits so you may have beaten me here today but I exist in you all I always will"

Ruby unfazed by his words then swings Crescent Rose across Nightmare's neck decapitating him and putting an end to his reign of terror

His head falls to the ground as his body starts to turn into black ash the sun begins to rise moments after

Ruby then is reverted back to her normal state

Her friends all run up to her and hug her congratulating her victory

"Ruby you did it you're amazing"Weiss said

Qrow proudly smiles at his niece Winter walks up to him

"Why did you take that hit for me" Winter questioned

"It just felt right besides I couldn't lose you too"

Winter smiled touched by Qrow's words

"We did it brother" Raven said

"Yeah I thought we were all going to die"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Qrow asked

"For everything I did to you our family Tai"

Raven sadly looks down on the ground

Qrow puts his hand on his sisters shoulder

"Raven none of that matters you did the right thing If you hadn't come when you did Nightmare would have probably used our bodies for footrests"

Raven chuckles and smiles at him, grateful, and he smiles back

"Now let's go to the others"

Suddenly the relics on the pedestal then glow a whitish gold

"What the" Sun said

A golden portal similar to Nightmare's then manifests a figure then steps out as the portal closes

The figure has a nearly identical appearance as Nightmare featuring a humanoid lizard like body but more muscular and with a longer tail

However unlike his brother he possesses golden sections on his body instead of white and his body is mainly a snow white color his eyes also have pupils and irises and they are also golden colored

"Dammit another one" Blake said

"No no I mean no harm I swear"


	4. Chapter 4: Utopia

Ruby recognizes his voice as the one she heard earlier.

"Guys don't worry he's the one that I heard he's good"

"He looks majestic" Yang said

"You have done well in defeating my brother I am proud of you all I see two of you didn't make it but don't worry I can "bend the rules"if you will"

The deity conjures two sparkling yellow spheres of energy in his right hand they float away towards Ren and Nora's corpses and plummet into them covering them with a powerful pure energy.

They then both rise back up completely resurrected fully healed of any sort of injury.

"Uh what did I miss" Nora said

"NORA REN YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Jaune runs towards them and hugs them happy that the remainder of his team has been restored to the living world.

"Thank you so much" Ozpin said

"What on earth is that" Ren said

"It's a long story" Blake said

"What is your name" Sun asked

"I am Rein the God of light and creation at your service"

He politely bows towards the group

"Hello" Weiss said

"And Ozpin since you and your friends succeeded in defeating Salem and my brother here is a token of my gratitude"

Oscar and Ozpin then feel their very souls separating.

Rein then pulls Ozpin's essence and manifests him as when he was before his death at Beacon

Ozpin looks at himself surprised and in awe that his curse has now ended as well as the fact that he is now a separate being again.

"Whoa" Oscar said

"It's good to have you back professor" Raven said

"So is there anything else you desire before I depart"

"Um could you please teleport us all to Patch your divine mightiness" Ruby said

Ozpin chuckles at Ruby's response

Rein cracks an amused smile

"Very well"

Rein snaps his fingers.

Two seconds later he along with the rest of the team and the relics are transported on a cliff with an autumn leaved forest behind them

The sight is very majestic with many vast mountains and forests. The sunset makes it twice as beautiful

"Wait a minute the sun just rose several minutes ago why is it setting?" Jaune said

"Sorry about that my teleportation kind of fasts forwards time a couple or so hours to be exact"

"Well after everything we had to go through I'm not surprised" Sun said

"I agree well this is where I depart I wish you all the best in your future endeavors always keep moving forward"

Rein conjures a portal with his right hand he walks towards it.

He smiles at the group for the last time before he enters the portal it dissipates shortly after.

"And you guys have a lot of explaining to do" Nora said

"No worries I will answer all of your questions later I promise" Ozpin said

"Salem and Nightmare are gone so what's gonna come next?" Blake said

"Unfortunately Nightmare is not truly dead his essence was merely transported back to whatever realm the gods dwell he will be back in one form or another gods can never die"

"That sucks" Jaune said

"Well no matter what comes our way we'll be ready" Ruby said

"Yeah" Weiss said

The team then looks over towards the visceral cliff Oscar walks over toward Ruby she grabs his hand they both smile at each other.

Jaune sits on the ground next to Nora and Ren.

Weiss comes and sits next to him she leans her head on his shoulder she closes her eyes and smiles.

"We did it guys looks like there are good things in the world after all"

Qrow pops the lid of his flask open and starts to drink

"Are you serious?" Winter said

"Well when you live my life for two seconds you'll want a couple drinks every now and then"

"Oh every now and then huh" Raven laughs

"Wow first ice queen now my own sister is harassing me can't a man drink in piece"

"Ah dusty old Qrow" Ozpin said

Yang and Blake both laugh

Sun walks up next to Blake who then grasps his hand.

A group of four birds fly together in a circle over the team,they look towards a blissful uncertain future in the distance.


End file.
